blast from the future
by Thalia-GODDESS-OF-AWSOMENESS
Summary: The year is 2035 and a war is raging in Manhattan and the leaders of the 3 kingdoms have sent the mane reason of the attacks there kids to 2012 what happens when the gangs are set on babysitting duty. And why are the gods visiting? R&R first fic
1. prolog

**first fic so R&R**

* * *

Prolog

The war was raging through the streets of Manhattan. The demigods and magicians fighting side by side ever since the magicians help them with the

giant war and they work together. Now Kronos and Apophis where working together to destroy the demigods and magicians forever. In the empire

state building a meeting was in progress. ''We need to send more troops to the rivers'' said Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and leader of the Greeks

''the tunnels would be better to send them'' said Jason grace leader of the Romans '' guys if they get the kids we are all doomed'' said Annabeth Jackson

Percy wife and best strategist in the Athena cabin. '' ya that is what they are after'' said Sadie stone '' I didn't wont it to come to this but Leo is the time

machine ready'' said Carter Kane pharaoh of the gods and magicians ''yes it is but I don't know if we can get them back'' said Leo Valdez the lead

mechanic for the demigods ''well we have to try'' said Zia Kane wife to Carter '' ok I will get the kids'' said Reyna Valdez Leo wife and one of the bes

t Roman fighters. 10 minuets latter all 17 kids where ready to go. 2 17 years old, 7 16-year-old, 4 15-year-old, and 4 14-year-old.

'' why do we have to go mom we can fight'' argued 14-year-old Jennifer Jackson '' yes I know you can fight but we need you to stay safe ok sweetheart''

said Annabeth to her daughter ''watch your sister'' said Percy to his 16 year old son hunter ''ok dad I'll keep her safe '' replied hunter.

After every one had said good by the kids went through the portal.

* * *

love, hate, needs to go and die in a hole tell me


	2. AN: SORRY

sorry i haven't updated but school just started and i have writers bloke so ya updates are when i have time thanks -love izzy


	3. Chapter 1

chapter 1

* * *

Percy's POV

* * *

It was a great day…before the weirdest teens showed up. I was on the beach with my friends from CHB and are new friends form Camp Jupiter and

the Brooklyn house. It was me, Annabeth , Leo , Reyna, Jason, piper, hazel, frank, Travis, Conner, lacy (Katie best friend from Tennessee who is also a demi-god), Katie, Chris, Clarisse, Grover, Sadie, Walt, carter, and Zia. We where watching the sunset talking about school and how happy that the war

was over. ''hey guys'' said one of Grover's sater buddies ''Chiron needs you at the big house right now'' '' k thanks man'' replied Grover. we all got up

and went to the big house. When we got there Nico, Thalia, and hazel where all ready there. (a/n: Nico got in to some trouble and got Thalia, hazel,

and himself turned in to 17-16 year olds and Thalia is not a huntress) Thalia and Nico where fighting about something ''guys'' yelled Annabeth ''thank you'' said hazel

''sorry Beth'' said Thalia '' they started it'' said Nico ''I don't care'' said Annabeth (she's cute when she's controlive) ''kids'' said Chiron (who was in

wheelchair form)''ya Chiron Rodney said you needed us'' Grover '' yes well you see this afternoon some kids where found and well they gave us this''

Chiron held up one of Leo video scrolls when he unrolled the video and a women (that look a lot like Annabeth) '' hello half-bloods and magicians of

the past'' started the video person ''we have sent these kid back to protect them please-please keep them safe. From well the world of gods and

magic'' then the video went black ''wow'' said Travis ''heavy'' agreed Conner '' well we should meet these kids'' I said ''but'' started carter '' aren't the Olympians coming

today'' '' he's right'' said Annabeth '' well this is going to be lovely'' said piper

* * *

**love, hate, go die in a hole plz tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee thank you**

**Nico: what... I'm 17...SWEET **

**Thalia: WHAT... how am i involved **

**Hazel- Does it mater**

**both: YES  
**

**me: i own nothing except lacy  
**


	4. AN: DUM MALWHEAR

hey guys sorry my computer got malwher on it so i could't use it and my moms kindel fire was not wanting to help me out so give me till wesday to update. tanks!


	5. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

* * *

After the video message we went to get the gods and tell them what we know.

I fell to the back where Thalia was. '' What's sup thals'' I asked ''hum…o nothing''

'' Thalia… I know your lying what's up?'' ''It's I'm just scared to see Lady Artemis'' she replied

''Why ''. See Thalia miss her friends so she ask Artemis if she could spend a

Week at camp Artemis said yes but when the week was over Artemis said that

Thalia fell in love with someone so she could not come back (she was going

To quit either way because she missed her old life and she really missed  
Jason)

''well'' she said '' not well you where going to quit any way because you miss camp and you wanted to get to know Jason better'' I said to her

'' I know but what bothers me was she said I fell in love with some one and I don't know who it is''she replied

'' ya it is confusing but it will become clear trust someone who knows I like Percy ever since I laid eyes on him even if it look like I hated him it just took

a while to figure out who they where for see probably meant that you fell in love with your old life'' ''ya- ya that's it I fell in love with my old life'' she said ''

that's not it'' she said '' what'' a said confused '' Annabeth I think- I think I might be in love with Nico'' she whispered '' I knew it'' I said '' what''

" come on Thalia you guys like the same bands, you both got that punk/ emo look I will bet you 5 drachma that he likes you to" ''your on…. You really think he likes me'' ''o ya''.

When we got to the main hallway are parents where talking and waiting for us. "Piper you have grown" said Aphrodite hugging piper. After the giant

war the Olympians became more involved with their kids, the law that said the Olympians could not see their kids by Zeus was lifted and they came every

month. We told them about the video message ''O well we need to meet them '' said Hestia

**(a/n Hestia, Hades, and Persephone and are in this story)**

'' ya the poor kids must be scared out of their wits '' agreed Aphrodite '' well then follow me'' said Chiron


	6. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo sorry i didn't update sooner but school just started and i had MAJOR writers block. sadly i don't owen the any thing by rick but the mark of athena come out tomorrow i am soooooooooo geting it. i whant to detacat this chapter to my sister CheckeredCow LOVE YOU SIS **

* * *

Sadie's POV  
One word to describe the Greeks AWESOME! They are even more crazy than carter and me. (That is saying something). After we welcomed the

Olympians (who by the way love me), we went to the mystery kids. I was holding hands with Walt ''what's wrong Sadie'' ask Walt ''me nothing how

about you'' I replied uneasy' ''Sadie why are you uneasy ''it's nothing ''. You see Bast contacted 4 days ago saying that today something big was going to happen.

When we got to the Rec room I knew this was going to be a big baby sitting job '' kids'' said Chiron, the kids looked at him and sat down on one wall

'' ''sorry Chiron'' they said in harmony, I was focused on one girl in the group see saw me and waved I waved back ''hello kids I'm Chiron but it looks

like you all ready know me'' '' we know who most of you are'' said a boy who look like carter '' well than we need to know who you kids are will you

pleas stand oldest to youngest say your name, age, who you have been clamed by or who path you follow and your parents'' the boy who look like

carter got '' hi I'm Julius Kane I'm 17 I follow the path of Horus my parents are carter and Zia Kane'' I look at Zia who was smiling and holding carters

hand. A girl that was really buff and look like Clarisse '' hi I'm Selena Rodriguez I'm 17 I have been claimed by Ares my parents are Chris and Clarisse

Rodriguez'' a girl that look like Zia stood '' hi I'm Alexandra Kane, Julius younger sister, I'm 16 I follow the path of RA '' '' hi I'm Hunter, most people call

me sharkey. I have been claimed by Poseidon'' '' you didn't say your last name, and you didn't tell them who your parents are'' said the girl the waved

at me earlier '' I know, I don't want to be chased around by the crazies in cabin ten I swear they have my schedule '' ''they do'' said a girl next to him ''

they whont '' said piper chuckling '' k my name is Hunter Jackson, my parents are Percy and Annabeth Jackson '' he said. The girl and the boy that

wear next to Hunter stood '' hi I'm Gazelle but most people call me Elly'' ''I'm Alex I'm Elly's twin brother'' are parents are Jason and Piper Grace'' said

elly '' I have been clamed by Jupiter… err Zeus sorry I get confused, see I think like a Roman .'' '' I have been claimed by Aphrodite… Espy come hear''

a girl that look like Reyna crossed with Leo stood '' you can sit Grace '' said the girl '' no chance Valdez and don't call me Grace'' whatever hi I'm Espy

Valdez I have been claimed by Hephaestus and Bellona because I'm an only child,'' she said and her and elly sat down. '' Well guess it's me'' said a

boy that look like Chris '' hi I'm Larken Rodriguez Selena's brother, I have been claimed by Hermes''

A girl that look like Thalia stood '' hi, I'm Bianca DiAngalo my parents are… Drum role please Rue '' the girl that must be Rue pulled out some drumsticks

and started to drum on the floor '' thanks…my parents are Nico and Thalia DiAngalo'' hunter cup his hands and went '' cricket-cricket'' '' shut up sharkey no body likes you''

'' o how I wish but sadly the Aphrodite cabin wants to MARRY ME'' ''it's true'' said elly '' just keep going gods your boring me to death…. No pun intended '' said a boy that had a punk vibe to him and radiated death like Nico and Walt

'' whatever I have been claimed by the amazing and coolest god ever god ever Hades '' I like you'' said Hades ''thanks''. The boy that was next to

Bianca stood and looks at her and rolled his eyes '' I must have done something bad in a past to get for a sister. Any way my name is Dylan DiAngalo

Bianca younger brother I sadly am in the same cabin as my brother he will explain'' he sat down and pulled out an ipod. The girl next to him stood up '

' sorry about him he has….issues. I'm Alice Stoll my parents are the best thieves I know Travis and Katie Stoll I have been claimed by Demeter and I

use to stay in the Demeter cabin. However, after like what 5 minutes, I went crazy so I stay in the Hermes and I'm 15 years old''. the girl that was

next to her stood she look like a Asian version of hazel '' I bet you she's hazel's'' I whispered to Walt he nodded and chuckled '' hi I'm Sabrina Zang

my parents are Hazel and Frank Zang I have been claimed by Pluto '' she sat down I look behind me at Hazel who look like she was going to pass out

from happiness. The boy next to her look like one of the Stolls '' hi I'm Duncan Stoll my parents are Lacy and Conner Stoll I have a little sister who calls

me Key-no and so does my family and have been claimed by Hermes''. The girl that waved at me earlier stood '' hi my names is and plz chuckle and

giggle because this is just funny name my name is Ruby Stone'' I look at her and started chuckling '' my parents are the best parents in the world

Sadie and Walt Stone and I follow the path of Anubis'' she sat down '' a girl that look like Annabeth stood '' hi I'm Jennifer Jackson hunters younger

sister I have been claimed by Athena'' she sat down '' hey-hey-hey I'm Luke DiAngalo I have been put in the Zeus cabin with my cuz and bro dyl who

is a stick in the mud. And I'm 14'' '' guess I'm last. Hi I'm lacey Duncan's little sis '' '' is that every one'' no I think there is one more'' .a boy with baggie

pants and a Rasta cap '' ches'' hunter yelled. He ran to him and tackled him and his shoes came off '' sharkey get off me and wear are my shoes?''.

The kid got up or shod I say the sater stood. '' hi I'm Chester Underwood my parents are Grover and Juniper Underwood'' "well then why don't we show you to your cabins'' '' and the rest of you come with us'' I said.

* * *

**love, hate, or needs to die plz tell me i welcome flames they help make s'mors for all the good boys and girls so REVIEW **


	7. AN: update

**Hi guys i'm soooooooo sorry about the not updating thin but i swear on the River Styx will update every day starting tomorrow and i have a big suprize so i love you all ! -Izzy Goddess Of Awesomeness  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS SOOOO SORRY BUT I DID UPDATE A LOT AND THEN I REALIZED I COULD NOT UPDATE BECAUSE I GOT REPORTED SOOO I WILL STILL KEEP WRIGHTING STORYS BUT NOT THIS ONE. AND TO WHO EVER REPORTED ME I'M SORRY IF I AFENDED YOU. BUT PLZ READ I DIFFERENT NEXT GEN CALLED **

**Ghost...**


End file.
